Mission Worm Hole!
by hyoushitsu-ai
Summary: Rated PG-13 for language. This is the 3rd chapter to the Sparkle fan fics. The Yu Yu gang, along with sparkle and some of her comrads, are on a mission to find a mysterious Worm Hole that's letting humans into demon world and demons into human world.


_**Sparkle Fan Fic #3 **_

Story 3: Mission Worm Hole!

**Chapter 1**

Alexandria walks into Sparkle's room and flicks on the light. "Sparkle," she calls, "Wake up!"

Sparkle pulls her pillow over her face. "What?" she asked sleepily

Alexandria: "Get up!" She answered, flicking the light in and off.

Sparkle removes her pillow and looks at the clock. "It's midnight!" she whined

Alexandria: "Jasmine wants to see us!"

Sparkle pulls herself out of bed. "Do I need to change?"

Alexandria smirked, "I did, but you don't have enough time! Now come, Jasmine is waiting!"

Sparkle follows Alexandria down the corridor to Jasmine's office. Alexandria opens the door and walks in with Sparkle yawning behind her.

Jasmine: "Here they are, boys!"

Sparkle's eyes widened. 'Boys?' She thought. She looked forward to see Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara standing in front of her. She looked at Alexandria, who is giggling. Tear drop thing by Sparkle's head

Kuwabara: "Sparkle, you should rearrange your clothing, because it doesn't fit your attitude!" He laughed hysterically.

Sparkle: "Maybe I should rearrange your face for you!" Sparkle said, holding up a fist

Kuwabara shuts up and Yusuke and Kurama laugh quietly

Jasmine: "Settle down now! Sparkle, I have assigned you and Alexandria to help Yusuke and his team. You will get your information from them, so go now!"

Sparkle: "Can I change first?"

Jasmine: "Sure!" She flicked her finger and Sparkle's teddy bear pajamas were gone. Instead she wore a pink bunny suit. Every one struggled to hold in their laughter, but when Sparkle turned around and they saw the fluffy tail, they cracked up

Tear drop thing by Sparkle's head "I suppose you think this is funny?" she smirked.

Kuwabara walked up to her and flicked one of the floppy ears. "Hilarious!" He laughed.

Sparkle transformed into her demon form and extended her nails. She pounced on Kuwabara.Remember, she is still in the bunny suit "I hate pink!" She yelled. Big fighting cloud The cloud subsided to reveal a battered and bruised Kuwabara. (If you read story 1, Sparkle also beat up Kuwabara! But Youkina was there to heel him!)

Sparkle: "Jasmine," she sighed, "Some decent clothes please!"

Jasmine flicks her finger and Sparkles bunny out fit disappeared. Now she wore a beautiful red floral dress. "Thank you Jasmine!" She sighed.

Kuramas eyes widened. 'She is so beautiful!' He thought.

Hiei reached Kurama telepathically. 'Keep your mind on the mission, Kurama!' he snapped.

Kurama closed his eyes and nodded at Hiei

Jasmine: "Now leave1" she smirked.

They headed for the door

Jasmine: "Sparkle! I don't think that Fantasia got enough practice on your last mission. Maybe she should go with you!"

Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke turned around and flared their arms. "No!" they yelled

Jasmine laughed. "Ok!" she said, "Maybe next time!"

The guys turned around relieved. 'Thank God!' Yusuke thought. Anime breathe out thing

**Chapter 2**

Sparkle: "Are we walking?"

Kurama: "Why?"

Sparkle: "Because when Jasmine put me in a dress, she also gave me these!" She sighed, pointing at some strappy red high heels

Kurama looked down at them and ran his eyes up her legs

Hiei again reached Kurama telepathically. 'Kurama, stop undressing her with your eyes!'

Kurama glared at Hiei. 'I wasn't,' He said telepathically, 'I was just looking at her heels!'

Yusuke: "Yes, we have a car this time!"

Sparkle sighed with relief. "Thank god!"

A black car was parked at a street corner. They all got in. Alexandria sat up front, while Yusuke drove. Kuwabara sat in the back by the window and Hiei sat next to him. (BAD IDEA!) Sparkle sat next to Hiei, and Kurama sat next to the other window.

Kuwabara: "Kind of cramped back here!"

Hiei smirked. "Let me lighten the load!" He opened the door and pushed Kuwabara out.

Kuwabara: "Ha ha funny you little punk!" he snapped, reaching for the door.

Hiei shut it and Yusuke drove away. Kuwabara ran after the car. "Come on guys! This isn't funny!" He yelled.

Every one laughed except for Sparkle and Kurama. (O, and Hiei isn't laughing)

Sparkle: "Stop the car!"

Yusuke: "Why? This is fun!"

Sparkle glared at him through the mirror. "Stop the car, NOW!"

Yusuke pulled over the car. Kuwabara caught up and got in.

Hiei watched him get in. "Hn, Baka1" he whispered.

Alexandria looked back at Sparkle. "Fantasia was right! You do ruin all the fun!"

Sparkle snarled. "You want fun?" she asked evilly. All of a sudden Yusuke lost control of the car. They sped down the road at full throttle. Every one flew back into their seats, except for Sparkle. A cliff was ahead of them. Yusuke tried desperately to stop the car. About a foot away from the cliff, the brakes slammed on. Every one flew forward

Kurama: "Thank god for seat belts!"

Kuwabara: "I think I wet myself1"

Hiei scooted closer to Sparkle. Away from Kuwabara

Sparkle: "Did we all learn something?"

Alexandria: "Yeah, she smirked, "Throw you both out next time!"

Hiei: 'She is getting stronger every time we meet1' he thought, 'How is she so powerful?'

Sparkle smiled as Yusuke positioned the car back on the road. "I'm sorry if I scared you!" she apologized sweetly.

Kurama: "You are forgiven," He said sweetly.

Sparkle: "But I still feel like I am carrying a burden!"

Kurama: "Do not worry," He said, "You did what you had to!"

Sparkle: "Yes," she sighed, "but do they agree with me?"

Kuwabara: "It doesn't matter! Let's just get to the mission site! I have to pee!"

Hiei again scooted closer to Sparkle. "Stupid ninjen!" he whispered.

Yusuke looked through the review mirror and saw Hiei moving closer to Sparkle. "A little close don't you think, Hiei?"

Hiei blushes anime style

**Chapter 3**

Sparkle: "An abandoned carnival?" she asked, as they pulled up to a broken metal gate.

Yusuke: "Yeah," he answered, parking the car

Sparkle: "What do we have to do?"

Kurama: "There have been power surges in this area. Headquarters think that illegal passage ways to spirit world have been opened!"

Hiei: "That could explain the increasing amount of ningens in spirit world," he smirked

Sparkle: "Where are these surges?"

Kurama: "We don't know! All we know is that they are coming from this area!"

Yusuke: "That's why we needed you Sparkle! Last time, the enormous power surge in that building is how we found Youkina!"

Sparkle: "Ok then!" she smiled, "Let's go kick some ass!"

Kuwabara: "Why don't we split up?"

Alexandria: "That's a great idea! Let's split up 3 to 3!"

Sparkle: "Ok! Who goes with whom?"

Yusuke: "Kuwabara, Alexandria! You two come with me. Kurama and Hiei! You guys go with Sparkle!"

The groups walked away in different directions.

Sparkle pressed her hands against a small concetions stand. "Damnit!" She snarled, "This is the tenth object, and still no power surges!"

Kurama sighed. "I'm not normally one to give up, but this is taking longer than any other mission!"

Hiei sighed

Sparkle: "Patience guys!" She said sweetly. "Interesting!" Sparkle whispered. She leaned her back up against the stand.

Hiei and Kurama looked at her. "What's interesting?" Kurama asked.

Sparkle: "I was just thinking!" she began, "That maybe these passage ways are being closed then reopened in different parts of the area!"

Kurama: "That seems logical."

Sparkle: "Maybe we should go out on our own. We could cover more ground."

Hiei: "Solo. That is fine with me."

Kurama: "I agree!"

Sparkle: "That settles it. If you see or hear anything, reach every one telepathically! You don't want any bad guys to know that we found out something.

Kurama and Hiei nodded their heads and walked off, leaving Sparkle at her own demise.

Hiei is walking through the area. He is thinking about Youkina. All of a sudden, he is struck to the ground by a sword. Hiei flipped over angrily. He stares up at a man and pulls out his katana. "You shouldn't have done that," he whispered angrily, and got into a huge fight with the man.

Sparkle: "Kurama?" she reached him telepathically, "Are you ok?"

Kurama: "I am fine Sparkle!" He reached back telepathically.

Sparkle: "It must be Hiei!" She said telepathically, "Hurry, Kurama! We must find him!"

They both ran to the last place they saw each other. And sure enough, Hiei was there fighting a man. "Hiei, we can't leave you for one second with out you getting into trouble!" Sparkle said, pulling out her hidden Katnna. Hiei glared at them, "I don't need your help!" The man cut Hiei across the arm. "The hell you don't!" Sparkle yelled, jumping towards the man.

Kurama unleashed his rose whip. "Stop Sparkle!" He yelled, "You have had too much pain dealing with swords! Let me handle it!"

Sparkle ignored Kurama and charged. The man swiped at her but she blocked it.

Kurama ran towards them and slashed at the man. The man cut Kuramas raised whip and it transformed back into a regular rose. The man pinned Kurama down with his sword.

Sparkle transformed into her demon form and tackled the man off of Kurama. She held her katana close to his throat. "Where are the worm holes?" She snapped, pressing the sword closer to his throat.

Man: "The only worm hole is right in front of you!" He laughed evilly.

Kurama: "It is you?" he asked

Man: "Of course! Don't let your eyes deceive you boy! I have much power!" He laughed again.

Sparkle raised her katana in the air. "I have much power too!" she smirked, "Now tell me. If I kill you, will the worm holes cease to exist?"

Man: "For now!" he laughed evilly, "But they will return! Not here, but somewhere!

Sparkle smirked, "All I wanted to know was in that sentence!" She pushed her katana forward, impaling the man in the heart. As she did this, the man caught on fire and turned into ashes.

**Chapter 4**

Sparkle fell back amazed

Hiei: "Where did that energy come from?"

Kurama: "Inside of her!" he gasped.

Sparkle stood and laughed, "Who's up for a visit to Kuwabara?"

Hiei smirked evilly. Kurama crossed his arms and looked at Sparkle sweetly

Yusuke, Alexandria, and Kuwabara came running up. "We saw the huge blast of fire!" she panted, "We came to help you!"

Hiei smirked, "We don't need help!"

They all saw the pile of ashes in the ground.

Yusuke: "Are those..... Human ashes?"

Hiei: "Of course!" he smirked.

Kuwabara: "But who is that powerful?"

Sparkle started whistling. They looked at her with wide eyes. "You did this?" Kuwabara asked.

Sparkle smiled evilly, "Yes! I and Hiei were planning on visiting you later."

Kuwabara laughed nervously, "I just remembered that Koenma needs to be changed!" Then he ran away as fast as he could.

Sparkle: "What's his problem?"

Every one started to laugh. Except for Hiei, he smiles evilly. They hop in the car and drove away. They pull up to Mysterious Entities Headquarters and Sparkle and Alexandria get out.

Kurama sighed

Hiei: "Stop thinking about her!" He snapped quietly

Kurama sighed again. "Yes, of course. It only brings sorrow when she is not here."

Hiei: "Kurama, women only cause sorrow! Forget her!" He whispered. 'I know it's hard, "He thought, 'I am going through the same withdraw!'


End file.
